The Bridge
by American Gypsy
Summary: What happens when a girl convences Spot not to jump of a bridge? major fluff! oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies even if I wish I did. **

**Author Note: Ok everyone; this is my first Fan fic! Yay! It takes place about 2 years before the movie.**

**I welcome reviews, but please don't be too mean! Well here's your story!**

** Gypsy**

"What are you doing!"

The female voice came from behind him. He was going to jump of the Brooklyn Bridge, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Ever since Spot had become the leader of the Brooklyn newsies things had been going badly. And this, to Spot, was the best way out.

"I remember you," said the girl "your one of Jack's friends."

Spot carefully turned to look at the speaker. She was beautiful. She had dark shiny brown hair and deep brown eyes. She looked about his age. And then he remembered her too. She had recently moved to New York and had made friends with Jack and his crew.

"Ya, I know 'im" spot finally responded. He didn't much like the idea of her getting in the way of his suicide, so he tried to ignore her next few plies for him to stop.

"Why?" her voice was suddenly calm.

"What?" _Why would someone ask something like that?_

"Well you must have a good reason for jumping of a bridge. So what is it?" she paused. Spot remained silent. "The guy's in Manhattan are worried about you. Which pretty much means you've got friends. So why kill yourself?"

Spot thought about it. His crew didn't respect him or obey him or even listen to him. He just broke up with his girlfriend. She was right about having friend in 'hattan, but being head of Brooklyn would mean not seeing them very often. And oh yeah, he had no family.

"Because life sucks." Was what he told her.

"Tell me about it" she said. She sat down on the ledge next to him, facing the opposite direction. "First my dad died, then my mother remarries to this scumbag who ends up stealing our money, finally I get taken out of my normal New Orleans life and get stuck in some convent here."

"You're a nun?" was the first thing that came to Spot's mind.

"No, it's a school in a convent" she said.

"Oh" Spot thought for a moment. "So why aren't you on this bridge with me?"

"Because I am going to fix it…some how I will make life better" She said the words with amazing determination. It made spot think, _could I do that_?

"How?" he asked. He was sitting down now, but still facing the water.

"Truthfully, I don't know" she said. "But I do know the only way I could go is up."

They both sat silently for the next few minutes. She thought about whether she would do half the things she said. He thought about whether to jump. He also thought about her. There was a certain feeling that was aroused in him when she came. She was sweet and sincere, unlike any other girl he had dated. She was almost motherly, but in a different way. The thing he did know was that he liked the way she made him feel.

"So" her voice interrupted his thoughts, "I've got to get back to the convent before dark. Do what you will, but I hope you won't jump." She got up and brushed her skirt off.

"Hows about I walk ya home?" he said to her surprise.

"Well, I'm in the opposite direction" she pointed to Manhattan.

"It's ok. I'll jus' stay wid da 'hattan boys tonight" he said with a smile on his face. He took her hand and she smiled back.

"I neva got ya name." he said

"Well its Margo" she said putting a French accent on the last word, "but the guys call me Anna"

"Middle name?" he inquired.

"No. its because I'm from Louisi**ana**. It was a silly joke, but it stuck"

"Anna it is"

On the way home they talked a lot. She told him about her home in New Orleans, the convent, and that she could speak French. He told her about the newsie system of things about Brooklyn and about his family. The more they talked the more old-whats-her-name he had broken up with, faded in his memory. It was the beginning of a new relationship.

When Spot got to the Manhattan Lodge House, everyone was surprised. It was the first time they had seen a smile on his face for the last month. Spot walked up to Jack and asked if he could stay the night.

"'course Spot ya always welcome here" Jack said. "Whats wid the smile?"

"Anna" was all he said.

THE END

**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope that this will end up being the first in a series about Spot and Anna, but I'm note sure. Please review!**

**Gypsy **


End file.
